The present invention relates to an adhesive tape for covering a wound or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adhesive tape most suitable for stopping bleeding from a wound (hereinafter referred to as "hemostasis adhesive tape").
Heretofore, there has been known a hemostasis adhesive tape using a substrate having a large elasticity, with which a wound is pressed to prevent bleeding from the wound. However, the pressure applied to the skin by use of only such a substrate having a large elasticity is small, resulting in an insufficient hemostasis effect.
Aside from such improvement on the substrate, an adhesive tape using a pad composed of an elastic material has been developed. With use of this adhesive tape, the pressure applied to the skin is also insufficient.
Accordingly, there has been a strong demand for development of an adhesive tape which is capable of strongly pressing against a wound to produce a sufficient hemostasis effect. In compliance with this demand, an adhesive tape using as a pad a sheet composed of an absorbent material has been developed.
With use of this adhesive tape, the sheet composed of the absorbent material absorbs blood from a wound to swell, thereby pressing against the wound to produce a hemostasis effect. However, this adhesive tape involves a sanitary problem that additives contained in the absorbent material come into direct contact with the wound.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 6816/1994 proposes, as an adhesive tape wherein such problem is solved, one using a pad produced by mechanically compressing a nonwoven fabric, which pad expands upon contacting blood, thereby pressing against the wound to stop bleeding.
However, all of the above-mentioned adhesive tapes have a drawback that they are prone to be peeled off from the skin when the skin perspires. When a user having such adhesive tape applied on its skin takes a bath, the adhesive tape is peeled off because of this drawback. For this reason, a patient who is being subjected to dialysis treatment cannot take a bath soon after the adhesive tape is applied to the portion of the patient where a needle for dialysis is extracted after termination of a dialysis operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adhesive tape which can prevent the accumulation of perspiration between the adhesive tape and the skin of a user on which the adhesive tape is being applied and, hence, is not readily peeled off from the skin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adhesive tape which, even when a user applies the adhesive tape to a bleeding wound on its own skin and thereafter takes a bath, is not peeled off from the skin.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.